One example of non-volatile memory uses variable resistance memory elements that may be set to either low or high resistance states, and can remain in that state until subsequently re-set to the initial condition. The variable resistance memory elements are individually connected between two orthogonally extending conductors (typically bit and word lines) where they cross each other in a two-dimensional array. The state of such a memory element is typically changed by proper voltages being placed on the intersecting conductors. An example of an array of variable resistive elements and associated diodes is given in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2009/0001344 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0147648 A1, published Jun. 14, 2012 and incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes a three dimensional resistive RAM (“ReRAM”) device containing non-volatile memory element (“NVM”) material that is non-conductive when first deposited. Since the material is initially non-conductive, there is no necessity to isolate the memory elements at the cross-points of the word and bit lines from each other. Several memory elements may be implemented by a single continuous layer of material, which may be strips of NVM material oriented vertically along opposite sides of the vertical bit lines in the horizontal and extending upwards through all the planes in the vertical direction.